Between Hormone and Lust
by sosise
Summary: Title is quite self-explanatory. Timeline in the middle of my other story Blissful Arrangement--basically Ayase is a hermaphrodite and he was pregnant with Kanou's child . Warning: Hermaphrodite. hetero Yaoi. the full version.


fOR PEOPLE WHO READ WHAT i POSTED LAST NIGHT, this is the continuation, ehehehe. nothing changed, just continue where you left off.

Greetings! HOLA~!!! I am back. After school started and work and vounteering and Hetalia fandom... XD

Sorry I kinda neglected my other stories. sadly, Blissful reunion chapter 7 that I have made for 3 straight day was lost in my destroyed USB. Thus, I have no idea how long would it take me to continue. I am sorry.

Warning: This is a spin off my other story Blissful Arrangement. PWP. I just want to make more hermaphrodite sex scene. CHildren, stay away~

Disclaimer: I have nothing to own except the plot and my own pervertedness.

Pairings: OUR Kanou X Ayase, of course!

Enjoy!

* * *

Kanou Somuku sighed heavily as he immersed his large-size body into the bathtub. The water spilled a bit from the sides but the concerned man didn't even spare a thought about it. The water was hot and nice, just as his usual likings. He knew his delicate wife (or husband, depends on one's point of view) would take care of everything about the house until the tiniest detail. Especially since Ayase spent most of his waking hours inside the mansion, Kanou could practically see how glimmering and shiny every single corner of his home had become.

He was in a very, very foul mood. One might ask why, but his employees (especially the double Kubas) knew better to not to. It was 3 months from the sudden exciting news from the doctor who declared that Kanou Somuku's boyfriend—or girlfriend—was a hermaphrodite and was carrying his baby. It was a fucking 3 months from the dreadful day that Kanou realized his desire was nothing but torture and threat for the hermaphrodite's health. It was a fucking 3 months of celibating while being tempted every single minute whenever he saw his lovely Ayase smiled to him. It was fucking 3 months of pure mind torture, trying to hold himself from attacking/raping/enjoying the small, _rapeable_, _fuckable_, innocent naturally seductive petite blond.

Ayase was completely his by now—Kanou knew that for sure—but yet, ironically, he couldn't even touch his most precious treasure now. A touch could make his skin tingled and his libido soared like NASA rockets. A smile could make Kanou grabbed his own hair, frustrating on how bad would it be if he hugged Ayase—which, used to be continued with skin to skin touch and ended up with the small blond underneath him for at least 3 hours. It was almost downright painful on how he just couldn't touch Ayase although they were practically only one step apart—just now, when Ayase finally accepted him fully, presenting himself to Kanou both physically and mentally—Kanou almost went crazy.

He vented his frustration on his works and his subordinates. That was good, of course, considering of his current conditions. The contract with his mother had driven a big sum of money to invest in potential businesses. Kanou had the modals he needed to venture into new kinds of commerce strategies and prospects. His sexually frustrated mind had turned the sexual urges into a harsh, sharp and focused intuition, which helped him great deal whenever he made a new move. His subordinates suffered along with him too, which was one of Kanou's small sources of compensational feeling, with all the new contracts and deals. They have been busied tripled than usual, until even Kubas twin forgot to shave their face after spending almost four days living 24 hours inside the office. But they knew better than refusing the sudden gigantic workload; better save than sorry.

Water turned cold. Kanou decided he should start using cold water to bath tomorrow, just to make his body shut down and meek when the time he needed to lie beside the small (oh delicate, _rapeable_, _fuckable_) Ayase came. He cursed. His body responded just by thinking of having the small body safe inside his arms. They were detached by pyjamas and pregnancy; yet sometimes Kanou could feel that Ayase did shuddered when Kanou's skin touches his. Maybe the lithe blonde was still afraid of his touch, or maybe Ayase was aware of him now. Either way, it still didn't help much because Ayase was too timid (and shy and embarrassed) to make the first move and Kanou was too afraid to break the fragile body. Every single night when they lay together on the big bed, he could feel the warmth Ayase radiated and Kanou found himself counting images of his mothers jumping over the fence to fall asleep.

He was ready to get up from the bathtub when suddenly the door was opened. Out of constant vigilance, Kanou perked up. His body went tense. But what he saw betrayed everything he expected.

_Oh, God hear my prayer. _

There, by the door, stood his lovely wife, with whole body blushed in adorable crimson; a towel—and _only_ towel—shielding his body from the naked air. Ayase refused to look at his lover/owner/husband/father of his unborn child, while simultaneously trying to cover his body as much as he could. He almost regretted his decision of coming into the occupied bathroom just by his thick, wide bath towel. Ayase didn't know why, he just couldn't accept the reason, but he found himself unconsciously longing for some kind of embrace—hot, preferable—love session. He longed for Kanou's harsh yet gentle touch, he longed for the rough skin to caress his skin; and he wanted, _oh, so much_, to have Kanou inside him.

Ayase knew his own frail, dangerous condition. He was warned so many times by Kudo whenever he went for a check-up. He was told by Someya-san to protect himself from Kanou. But nobody ever told him how to protect himself from his own hormone, desire, lust. He was always told that he was too weak to have any kind of sexual activity. He was in a delicate stage of pregnancy, combined with a body which was so un-androgynous, both female and male. The hormones fluctuated just like share prices, he didn't even know what his body forced him next—vomiting by the toilet basin or craving for pineapple. He was in no condition to receive Kanou's (huge) manhood anytime soon. But he repeatedly woke in the middle of the night, panting and _hard_ and wanting, yet too embarrassed and self-conscious too ask for help. Ayase felt humiliated whenever he needed to take himself in his shower, for he was afraid Kanou could see how he reacted to every touch, every sound, every gaze Kanou aimed at him.

Everyday was almost unbearable because he was getting frustrated. All his desires pent up and he started to feel funny whenever he saw Kanou. Ayase's own small manhood throbbed when he unconsciously touched Kanou. His ass throbbed and getting wet by its own. Ayase tried really hard to stop the arousal because he would need to hand-wash his pants the next morning just to make sure no evidence was left. Ayase blamed everything on the hormones. And when he saw how suddenly alluring Kanou had become today, with the unshaved face and harsh, manly attitude; Ayase found himself wanting more. He wanted Kanou so badly more than his pineapple. He wanted Kanou's touch as bad as food and he wanted Kanou to sprawl all over him, claiming him over and over. He wanted Kanou to own him like he used to in daily basis. Ayase caught himself unconsciously smiling and imagining how good it was, too have those long fingers _inside_ him, scrapping and wriggling inside his body, before a considerably bigger part of Kanou entered him. Ayase found himself unable to eat his dinner because his stomach was tingling and asking for more than food; they want to be fed from bottom, not upper part. Suddenly being pregnant, which used to be his salvation from daily sexual-harassment sessions, became a hindrance to reach something he wanted so bad, he craved like mad. So he made his mind out of a sudden impulse—he tore his clothes open and wrapped himself as an offering with a towel to Kanou.

They both were speechless; the air was tense. Both were too afraid to make the next move. Kanou swallowed and used a great deal of his self control to walk towards the blonde (and not running/leaping/jumping). He held his breath before sticking out his fingers to touch the smooth golden hair… but stopped by an inch distance and trailed the shape in the air; almost touching and caressing the outline of the face he came to love so much.

"… Why?"

His voice was deep and hoarse; Ayase understood that Kanou was trying his best to hold back every lust he had for Ayase. _Why now?_ The question filled the air. _Why now, when we both know that when we touch, you will be broken? _

"… I want you so badly, Kanou-san."

His voice was squeaky and weird. Ayase hated his own voice; and his heart stopped when the fingers stopped just a centimetre from his lips. They could almost feel each other; the senses became too sensitive for their own good. The tension raised up, neither dared to move or breathe.

Then, out of nowhere, maybe hormones; oh blame everything on hormones, Ayase poke out his tongue softly and bridged their distance. His tongue touched the tip of Kanou's middle finger. A soft, wet, and very very gentle connection was made. Both felt like pricked by electricity; both goose-bumped and jumped back. Kanou's hand tensed and he pushed his finger deeper into Ayase's mouth.

"Are you… sure…?"

_Because once you say yes, I won't let you go. _

Ayase bite the finger inside his mouth gently and clamped his lips, capturing the sensitive finger between his equally sensitive lips. He slowly sucked and tasted the skin—alkaline, just from the bath, smelled like their body wash, sandalwood and pine—breathing his air slowly on the skin underneath. Kanou felt nice breeze of warm breath over his hand and pulled the fingers gently out of his lover's mouth.

"Prepare yourself then."

He smiled, Ayase forgot how to breathe, and their lips met.

How long since the last time he even used his tongue to explore the depth of Ayase's mouth? It was so hot and wet and nice and sensual. Kanou enjoyed the taste of Ayase's whimpers and he held the blonde closer. The body which used to be so skinny was now considerably softer and filled under the towel; it was a very welcome change. Kanou started slowly and tease, savouring the mouth like an addict tasting his first drug after 3 months of abstaining. He grew out of patience and started to move faster, aggressively and deeper into the cavity.

_You are mine._

Ayase enjoyed the lips, the tongue, the touch, the arms around his body. Oh, how long since it been the last time they kissed like that? They still kissed, but Kanou would stop before their tongues met each other. Wet and soft teasing him and made his knees went weak. He whimpered and gasped, out of breath. He was afraid to breathe because he could only inhale the man's scent, which was so near, enveloping him, claiming him… like he used to. But Kanou-san felt better, hotter, and more dangerous now. The feeling of familiar fear came back. The feeling of familiar rush and secret desperation to be held returned. His heart jumped loudly in his thoracic cavity.

_I know; and you are mine too. _

The selfish thought made Ayase blushed deeper. Kanou's hands skilfully explored everything they had been deprived from for 3 months. The fingers trailed Ayase's spine, making the blond shuddered and surrendered into Kanou's arms for support. The other hand was too impatience for its own good, pulling the towel away in one shrug and cupped the ass forcefully. Ayase gasped, feeling uncomfortable because of the sudden cold and shocked from the sudden touch.

"Ka…"

"ssh…." Kanou whispered on his ear, made Ayase jolted and felt even weaker although it was impossible. "Don't." _Say. Anything._

Ayase swallowed when Kanou's mouth leave his and continued to trail down his neck. Kanou was sniffling through his skin, using the long nose bone of his.

"You smell so good, Ayase… 3 months and you smell even better…"

Ayase whimpered. He pushed his hands into his mouth to stop himself from producing further strange sounds. Kanou smirked. The rush of familiarity enveloped them. Kanou usually would bite the collar bone and made as much kiss marks he could taint on the small shoulders; Ayase would whimpered and gasped and begged him to stop because skin irritation. Now the skin was there, the canvas laid bare waiting to be painted by smudges of crimson. Kanou gritted his teeth. Suddenly the milky skin was too pure to stain.

He growled. "Not here. Not like this. Let's go to bed."

Ayase found himself nodded meekly and let himself be swopped from his feet; Kanou held him as easy as the usual bridal style, held him between his arms and his chest. Ayase moaned. The chest beside his cheek was hot and thumping loudly. He could hear the heartbeat and he knew that he was being loved; he was desired by the beast. His protruding belly was clear as his body bent and covered in towel.

"Just stay put. I will take you to bedroom soon."

It reminded Ayase of his pregnancy. Yes, he was a pregnant man. He was now carrying somebody else inside his body. His body was not all his to use. But he needed to be selfish, just that particular time. _Let me have him_, Ayase whispered inside his head, _let me have him now, baby-chan…_ Blame it all on hormone. Blame it all on his weird body and pregnancy hormones. Ayase bit his lips softly before kissing the chest so near to him. He sucked—for the first time in his life—the nipple so near to his mouth; never before it looked so sensual.

Kanou growled and blushed. What on earth happened? Did he just felt Ayase kissed his nipple? That was impossible! The usual Ayase wouldn't do that _at all cost_. He looked down to see a smirking beautiful face staring at his face.

"What?" Kanou smirked.

"You like it?"

"Well, yes. Very much so." Kanou kissed the top of Ayase's head crown. Ayase giggled before give the nipple a lick. Kanou growled.

"Stop that will you? I don't want to risk—hm!—to drop you here."

Ayase giggled louder, and felt that the carrier of his body went faster than ever. They reached the bedroom, with door unopened. Kanou intended to kick it open, but Ayase sent a kiss on Kanou's collarbone, signalling the man to not use any kind of violence. Ayase then softly moved the handle of the door, and it was opened.

It was dark, filled with their familiar scent and the oversized bed stood evidently between other furniture in the room. Ayase found himself swallowed hard as Kanou clutched his body firmer. He whispered deep into Ayase's consciousness.

"…Are you sure…?"

Sure? Of course not! He had surrendered himself to an action he knew he would regret in near future. He remembered the pain, the dull ache he would have when he woken up after a good session of sex with the beast. He would be scolded by his GP for sure. He would hate himself because of the embarrassing act and his own impulse to seduce the big man. Is Ayase sure about all that? NO!

"I… I don't know…"

"… Should we stop?" Kanou asked painfully. "Don't mind me, I can help myself in the bathroom, and I can help you go off; if it's that what you want."

But that, Ayase knew, was in fact, selfish and foolish. He was the one who seduced Kanou, a man whose built twice of his, whose kindness had melted Ayase, whose heart's pure intention Ayase knew and sure about. The suggestion embarrassed him because of his own shifting determination. He wanted this. He wanted to have that man inside him. He wanted to surrender his own body perfectly to the big man. He wanted to accept the man, telling him that he… he… loved… him.

Maybe.

"No. That won't do." Ayase blushed. "I… I want you … inisdemeandcumtogether."

"What, sorry?" Kanou asked for clearance, eyebrows twitched and smirking unbelievably at his luck that night.

"I want to… have you inside me." Ayase whispered softly into the crook of the collarbone he buried himself in. "Don't ask… anymore…"

"As you wish." Kanou spoke softly, nuzzled the blond hair underneath his nose. It was so comfortable, to have the blonde he treasured/bought/raped/loved/protected in his arm, burying his petite body inside his arms, surrendering completely under his mercy. He felt like a real male, the stereotype that needs to make sure that his female was all his or none.

So he walked into the room, didn't bother of closing the door. There were only them inside the mansion. Yet. Soon there would be children filling the room and they might not have the privacy they used to have now, but there were only him and Ayase now. So who cares? He wanted to show off that Ayase was in his hands, his property, his lover.

He put Ayase softly on the cotton surface and took the towel off his wife. Ayase gasped for the sudden cold feeling, but Kanou was towering over him the next second and claiming his lips, and suddenly his back wasn't that cold anymore.

They kissed, enjoying the touch. Kanou nipped the lips and stopped their kiss; continuing to used his mouth to suck and taste everything underneath Ayase's mouth. The chin. The neck. The collar bone. The chest.

"Hnn!" Ayase tried to conceal his moan. "Hmn! …"

The chest was a special place. Kanou took his time to lick and savoured every inch of the pink rose buds. It was swollen and the chest itself was getting bigger. Every licked was followed by some noises. It excited him. He remembered the last time they had sex, the chest was still so flat and he was joking to himself that the chest soon would be mountains. But now, when he stared at those breasts, he felt something mixed up inside his chest.

Pride. His baby would eat from there. Longing. The breasts looked so good, welcoming him for a good trip. Unfamiliarity. He was used to somehow flat chested Ayase, so when he looked at those breasts now, he felt like he was making love to someone else, not Ayase. But it also excited him that the changes in Ayase made everything felt new—and precious.

He stopped to take a good look. Ayase was spread under him, blue orbs watery out of focus, blonde hair untangled and flowed nicely on the sheets; pale skin blushed deeply as he moaned, slender hands tried to muffle his own sexy voices. Kanou looked down to see the breasts, not too big yet soft and firm, with two buds perking and hard from his lick. Ayase's breath was hardened and quickened when he realized that the father of his baby was staring at him.

"Ka…Kanou san… continu--Oh--."

Kanou smirked as he put the whole breast into his mouth, claiming as much as he could, while his hand squeezed the other one. Ayase moaned loudly, feeling everything was too unbearable. Kanou's mouth teasing his right while his right was being milked dry was too much together.

Kanou sucked gently while squeezing the small nipple in his fingers. Ayase was only around 5 months, so he was sure milk wouldn't leak out from the boy's nipple. Yet he wanted to try. Who knew? The image of Ayase lactating their child was so sexy. It made him harder and Kanou thought he couldn't be harder than that. Ayase moaned and forgot words and squeezed his hands on Kanou's back.

Ouch. Kanou felt Ayase's unusually long nails pierced into his skin. He should get him back for that. Kanou smirked as he continued to lick down, circling his tongue over the bulging stomach, and teased the navel. Ayase whimpered, his body trembling not from cold, nails dug deeper into Kanou's neck.

"Kano…Ah! Oh… Uhm!!!"

"My name, Ayase. Call me Somuku."

"So…aa..ahh… hn!"

Kanou had found his way to Ayase's penis. The tip was leaking and wet, Kanou noted. He licked it, feeling how nostalgic yet so long ago. The taste was sweeter than he ever remembered, and he helped himself. Ayase's fingers are on his head, squeezing his hairs gently. Kanou proceeded to fondle the ball, but he was shocked out of his wit when he realized they were gone.

He stopped kissing the boy's manhood and stared for certainty. Kanou found a place so foreign yet again, familiar. The petite balls were gone; in their place now situated a slits he used to know. Kanou felt his hand shivered when he touch the place. He gently opened the lips; the labia. It was covered by soft pale hairs, almost invisible. Underneath, Kanou found something he had given up long time ago. A place wet and hot; smelled of nice sex. Red and flushed waiting for him to come in.

"Since when…?"

"Wha…What?" Ayase asked, sparing his common sense in the middle of his mild euphoria. Being touched after so long was amazing, and he felt different down there when Kanou opened him. Ayase then realized that Kanou didn't even touch his asshole… so what was the place that Kanou touched and opened just now? It felt so damn good…

"Well, I don't care." Kanou smirked and helped himself with the buffet. His tongue was feasting over the sensitive flesh, Ayase moaned deeper and harder. He licked, fondled and tickled the hole, while Ayase squirmed and shocked.

Too many sensations. Too many new acts, new stimulus. His body has changed into something he didn't even know. Ayase couldn't hold his moan. He clutched hard on the sheets while Kanou was having a picnic on his flesh. The beast licked higher while replacing his tongue with one finger. Ayse felt a prick of pain. Something was entering him from a new sensitive place. But when he squirmed and moderated his muscle around the finger, he felt better than ever.

"O..oh…"

Kanou smiled, feeling Ayase hardened around his finger. Maybe Ayase himself didn't know that he have a cunt now, so Kanou needed to be gentler, like the way he treated virgins. Virgins are harder because everything was new to them, so instead of sensual sensation, they would find pain. But it will gradually change and Kanou knew other ways to make a woman screamed with delight. He fondled his tongue over a small swollen gland by the upper lips.

The clitoris trembled happily, accompanied by Ayase's shriek. "Ah…. Ahn! No… Kanou-san! Nh!" The lips were all over his other part he never knew he had, licking and sucking hard. Oh… that felt even better than having his nipples licked. Then his throbbing hard manhood reminded Ayase back that he had another set of place begging to be pleased.

Kanou was ignoring the male set by now. He was busy smelling and tasting the place he missed and loved. Oh, the smell was Ayase's and enticing. His finger had increased in number, making it into 3 fingers. Ayase squirmed, bent his body upwards; making the fingers dived deeper into his flesh.

"You want more?" Kanou chuckled. He would miss all this.

Ayase nodded and shook his head at the same time, making it harder for Kanou to understand. He smirked before taking out his fingers. Ayase protested.

"Wait, be patient, my love."

Kanou licked the swollen gland softly, make Ayase shivered and squirmed. Ayase suddenly missed the fingers inside him. He wanted those back! His hand moved to grab Kanou's hair, making the beast complained happily and compelled. His tongue spread all over Ayase's labia, covering as much as flesh as possible. Ayase felt his stomach protecting loudly. Pain and weird feeling of falling gripped his waist as he wanted more.

"Kanou…san… oh… The baby.."

Kanou stopped playing with his new discoveries and looked up to see a dishevelled, aroused Ayase. He realized the belly was moving slightly, as if the baby said _stop harassing my mother!_

Kanou kissed the base of the belly. "Sorry, but please put up with me for a while. He is mine too, you know."

He teased the wet lips more. He fondled the clitoris and licked down, down into the whole and poked as hard and as far as he could. Ayase contracted and screamed. He came hard, feeling weird because he knew he didn't come from his manhood; he came from the bottom and he could feel the sudden rush of warm sticky fluid between his thighs. Kanou was encouraged and he fondled his own manhood. It was as hard as hell and he was ready.

Ayase was already wet and prepared. Kanou towered back to Ayase's upper body, kissing the distressed hermaphrodite.

"I am entering."

Ayase softly nodded his head. He anticipated the huge thing that used to split himself into two. When it slid in, he paled and stopped breathing. _Painful_. Pain. _Pain_. Pain. He almost forgotten how painful it was to receive something shoved into his ass. But his ass felt empty and the pain was a different kind of pain—less real pain and more like a jolt of electricity shoot through his body.

"Relax, Yukiya. It's fine. It would get better soon."

Kanou whispered again and again on Ayase's forehead, silently apologizing while he felt the rush of some liquid around his manhood. It was smooth and nice because of the wetness from Ayase's earlier come, but it was also squirming and tight all around him. There must be bleeding. Ayase was really a virgin mother then; Kanou chuckled. But he couldn't laugh because it would make him shift from inside Ayase.

Hard and big, as big as he remembered and imagined. Ayase mumbled to himself, trying to relax. Kanou moved slowly, taking himself in as deep as he could—Ayase moaned—and out until his dick head was half-out from the hole. It felt cold after he basked in Ayase's warmth. Ayase squirmed, relieved when it went out. But it shoved again, deeper and made Ayase screamed.

"Baby, it's so damn good." Kanou's breath was uneven and hot against Ayase's skin. "I love you, Ayase Yukiya."

Upon hearing the words, Ayase stopped breathing properly. He found himself relaxing against the man on top of him and buried his face on the crook of Kanou's neck. He was rocked back and forward, and the gradual rush of sensation filled him again, replacing the uncomfortable sensitivity he got from before. The rhythm cme as naturally as their breathing and they were panting together towards the end; but Kanou remembered all of him. Kanou's harsh hands fondled back into the front of his body and pumped up the small, distressed standing flesh.

They came together; Kanou inside of Ayase, Ayase spurted his desire on their stomach and inside around Kanou's cock. It made him felt like dying; a sudden double sensation from his body. He couldn't breath and his stomach protested as his body shook gently, following the rush of climax.

"That was. The best fuck. I ever have." Kanou was panting on him, crushing him. But he immediately noticed the blonde's discomfort and moved, held Ayase nearer to his chest. Ayase kissed the jaw of the man who just came inside him softly.

"I love you too, Somuku."

And he was rewarded by the loud throbbing heartbeat from Kanou's chest. Ayase smiled before he was completely taken by the drowsiness. Kanou smirked. It was really good. He never knew hermaphrodite was that wonderful. Ayase practically came thrice—twice with his womanhood and once with his manhood. Kanou wondered what it felt like. And then he caressed the stomach between them, whispering thank you for the permission and apologizing for the uncomfortable feeling the baby needed to put up with. He kissed the petite hermaphrodite good night before he too, passed away.

Happily. He is going to miss the cunt.

* * *

WAHOO~!!! the whole story!

review pleaSE~!!!


End file.
